Freddy IX
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Buscando novas vítimas, o Assassino da Rua Elm nem imagina que está caindo numa cilada. Prelúdio para 'Jason X'.


**Freddy IX**

* * *

"Ah, que dia gostoso. Não acha, Sheila?" Perguntou Debbie Stevens à sua amiga Sheila Kopecky, deitada bem à vontade à beira da piscina.

"Bem. Não é do meu feitio me afastar dos estudos tanto tempo, mas reconheço que está um ótimo clima." Ela disse um tanto nervosa.

"Ora, amiga. Relaxa. Sei que aprender é importante, mas relaxar faz parte da vida, e não fique tão apreensiva. Estamos só nós e admita, você fica bem de maiô."

"Ei. Não está dizendo que tem uma queda por mim. Sei do seu gosto versátil, mas não pensei que..." Sheila a olhou surpresa.

"Calma aí. Não encuca. Apenas disse que fica bem vestida assim, mas se acha que posso gostar de você..."

"Olha, Deb. Não sou de sair muito e nem de ligar pra beleza, mas confesso que...sempre te achei linda." Sheila ficou meio vermelha por sua declaração, mas tinha de reconhecer como Debbie parecia tão exuberante de biquíni.

A atleta veio pra mais perto da amiga inteligente, lhe tomando a mão gentilmente. Ela não esperava tal emoção, mas notando o belo semblante da amiga, começou a sentir uma emoção eufórica. Foi aproximando o rosto dela perante o seu, quando algo lhe passou pela mente.

"Espera aí."

"O que houve? Te assustei? Não quis ser atrevida, querida. Se não for o que desejava..."

"Não, Debbie, mas agora que me toquei: lembra de termos vindo pra piscina?"

"Agora que disse...lembro que estava indo dormir e após isso..."

Nessa hora algo anormal foi se mostrando. A água da piscina começou a se agitar e girar como um redemoinho, lançando água com grande força, deixando tudo encharcado. O céu foi se cobrindo de nuvens negras com uma forte ventania e atirando raios, acertando algumas árvores. Debbie e Sheila se abraçaram, procurando se proteger o mais que podiam.

Num minuto, o tempo ruim sumiu e a piscina estava vazia. As duas garotas, depois de se acalmarem, foram pra perto ver e sem aviso algum, o fundo da piscina explodiu como que detonada por uma bomba e do buraco formado, um homem de pele queimada e luva de garras afiadas saltou, sotando uma gargalhada macabra. Ele pousou em frente das garotas.

"Ora, ora, ora. Duas franguinhas novas pra eu passar a navalha. Ficam pro almoço? Churrasco por minha conta." E uma enorme labareda apareceu diante delas. Sheila gritou apavorada, mas Debbie foi mais rápida e pegando uma espreguiçadeira de metal, tacou-a no homem queimado, o afastando tempo bastante pra fugirem.

Entrando numa porta próxima, o local parecia com uma grande fábrica ou depósito, cheio de escadas, canos e armações metálicas. Debbie e Sheila foram seguindo sem direção certa, apenas corriam sem parar.

Descendo para o nível mais baixo que puderam chegar, pararam perto de uns armários pra descansar. Sheila mostrava-se em prantos e embora sentisse igualmente, a amiga disfarçava bem.

"Fica calma, amiga. Ele não vai pegar a gente, te prometo." Debbie parece mais confiante ao ver o rosto de sua companheira atleta, vendo que realmente gostava dela.

"Não se faz promessa que não vai cumprir." O homem assustador veio como que saltando de dentro da parede.

"AHHHH." Ambas gritaram, e foram tomando distância.

"Oh, que peninha que não vão juntar os trapinhos, mas se forem boazinhas, posso terminar sem muita dor. Que não digam que Freddy não tem compaixão."

Soltando bem devagar a amiga esperta, Debbie se jogou contra Freddy, segurando o mais que podia.

"Ah. Quer do jeito mais doloroso? Que seja feito seu desejo." E subitamente, o semblante de Sheila, antes apavorado, mudou pra um mais determinado, pegando o braço direito de Freddy, o impedindo de usar sua luva.

"Então a cadelinha agora é uma pittbull? Nada que uma coleira não resolva." "Por que não cala a boca? Segura ele, Debbie, pois vou iniciar o transporte." E com bastante esforço, Sheila apertou um botão da pulseira, emitindo um sinal.

"Pronto pra uma viagem, Krueger? Diga adeus ao seu paraíso." E num instante, os três desapareceram da fábrica, como se nunca estivessem estado lá.

* * *

Freddy, quando se deu conta, estava numa sala toda de metal e as duas mulheres trajavam colantes negros com equipamentos acoplados.

"Não sei o que fizeram, mas é hora de serem fatiadas, vadias. Digam 'boa noite.'" Freddy levantou sua luva pra atacar.

"Boa noite." Falou Debbie, e ao soar de um assobio, várias mulheres armadas entraram na sala e dispararam dispositivos de choque no assassino, derrubando-o. 2 delas o agarraram com força, prendendo-o ao chão enquanto outras 2 pegaram sua luva de navalhas, quebrando-a com uma marreta. Uma vez dominado e algemado, Freddy foi chutado e espancado sem piedade por longos minutos, até outra mulher entrar na sala.

"Já chega. Não queremos que ele morra pra voltar lá. Precisamos dele vivo. Tragam-no."

"Certo, doutora Rowan." Disse Sheila, que com Debbie, liderou o grupo escoltando o prisioneiro todo arrebentado.

"Tinha me esquecendo de como doí ser humano." Lamentou Freddy, sentido os machucados. Logo levou uma pancada na cabeça de uma dos guardas. "Cala essa boca, traste."

* * *

Os passos conduziram o grupo com a doutora à frente até uma câmara com diversas e enormes cápsulas com o interior congelado. Freddy via nos poucos instantes que tinha vários indivíduos presos nelas, como um sujeito com pregos na cabeça, um homem com uma máscara facial, um palhaço de cara branca e nariz vermelho, um boneco de cabelo ruivo, uma grandalhão de óculos escuros e mais alguns tipos bem peculiares. A jornada o conduziu até uma câmara aberta e vazia. Segurado pelas guardas, Freddy viu a doutora se virar pra ele.

"Frederick Charles Krueger. Sou a doutora Rowan LaFontaine, encarregada do projeto 'Extermínio de Monstros'. Pela sua ficha, você não só assassinou inúmeras crianças da cidade de Springwood, mas após sua morte, continuou matando dentro dos sonhos, onde era impossível podemos capturá-lo...até agora."

"Poupe os detalhes, cadela. Se pensa que me arrependo de ter feito tudo isso e que se cogita me colocar num programa de reabilitação, sou como uma árvore torta: irei morrer torto." Rowan se aproximou e o esmurrou.

"Fique sabendo, seu tranqueira, que nada poderia mesmo fazer mudar essa sua obsessão doentia. Também sabemos que o único meio de te derrotar é te tirando dos sonhos. Suponho que a cada minuto, vai ficando mais fraco, como um viciado desprovido de droga, não?"

Não queria dizer, mas Freddy concordava com a teoria da doutora Rowan. Desde que foi tragado pra fora do sonho, sentia seu corpo fraquejar mais e mais.

"E o que vão fazer? Me julgar pelos meus crimes e me botar na cadeira elétrica?"

"Quem dera. Adoraria ver seus olhos saltarem desse seu melão chamuscado acima do seu pescoço, mas descobrimos que te matar na nossa realidade só vai ter dar uma passagem de volta aos sonhos. Dessa forma, decidimos que só há um jeito de você parar com tais atrocidades." E num estalar de dedos, o assassino das navalhas foi chutado à força pra dentro da cápsula aberta, que foi fechada instantaneamente. Uma vez lacrada, o interior foi ficando frio e mais a temperatura caia.

Freddy, com muito esforço, se soltou das algemas e foi esmurrando a tampa com toda a força, mas era completamente inútil. Pouco-a-pouco, foi perdendo o movimento do corpo contra o congelamento e seu rosto também parou de mexer, exibindo um semblante de frustração e raiva. Rowan, Debbie e Sheila viam sua faceta dura com orgulho.

"Excelente trabalho, garotas. Agora temos certeza de que ele não poderá fazer coisa alguma. Afinal, quem pode sonhar com a mente parada pelo frio?"

"O prazer foi nosso, doutora. Admito que esse plano de nos colocar nos sonhos pra pegá-lo foi meio doido, mas valeu a pena." Comentou Debbie.

"Especialmente por podermos desfrutar de certas...intimidades. Correto, amor?" Sheila olhou sensualmente pra sua parceira, que retribuiu alegremente.

"Bem. Agradeço o trabalho de ambas, mas preciso cuidar do relatório. Aproveitem o pagamento." Rowan passou um cheque para as duas, que deixaram o recinto. Rowan saiu também com as demais guardas, ignorando a figura agora imobilizada na câmara criogênica. Debbie ainda lhe disse uma última palavra.

"Gostou de entrar numa fria, babaca?" E saiu sorrindo.

* * *

_"Diário número 0285: Obtivemos sucesso hoje na captura e apreensão do psicopata dos sonhos, Freddy Krueger. Depois de diversas tentativas, concluímos que o único modo de detê-lo permanentemente seria não apenas retirá-lo do mundo dos sonhos que lhe dá sua força e imortalidade, mas detê-lo em definitivo na realidade, e sendo que matá-lo só o levaria a retornar aos sonhos, a solução foi a mesma que usamos nos diversos monstros e assassinos inumanos que foram pegos e não puderam ser mortos: suspendê-lo criogenicamente. Agora ele está ao lado de tantos outros que causaram sofrimento e dor as pessoas e esperamos que isso o prenda para sempre. Completando relatório de Freddy Krueger, captura número 9. Fim de relatório."_

Deixando seu gravador sobre a mesa, Rowan sentiu-se satisfeita pelo trabalho feito, sabendo que outro monstro sádico e manipulador estava fora do alcance de inocentes.

"Vejamos agora o próximo alvo." Nisso seu celular tocou.

"Alô? Sim, é ela. Estão com ele? Centro de pesquisa Crystal Lake? Excelente, já vou pra aí. Até." E antes de sair, terminou de ler o relatório em suas mãos.

"Eis ele. Caso 10: Jason Voorhees."

Fim

* * *

**Debbie e Sheila estão, na minha opinião, entre as vítimas mais injustamente eliminadas por Freddy. Portanto, achei que seria bom elas darem o troco nele, e também por serem tão opostas em alguns pontos, poderiam ter uma relacionamento mais íntimo.**

**Devem ter percebido quem eram os outros hóspedes do projeto "Extermínio de Monstros'.**

**O título elaborei pra ser uma paródia e capítulo anterior de Jason X.**

**O número do diário de Rowan refere-se a quantia de pessoas que Jason matou até hoje. Ia colocar o de Freddy, mas ele teve 'apenas' 40 vítimas e não me pareceu um número muito impressionante.**


End file.
